


And After All, You're My Wonderwall

by Basic_instinct40



Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basic_instinct40/pseuds/Basic_instinct40
Summary: Alright, I just wanted to write a little about these two plus get some practice in writing. There isn't really a plot just some dialogue between these two boys. This was kinda based on my thinking that even if Amos and Prax came together they could never truly live together long term. Perhaps they even separate for some years or have different partners for some time. The essences of their relationship is that they are unlikely best friends and that always comes first. Listen to Ryan Adams and Cat Power's version of Wonderwall while writing this piece.





	And After All, You're My Wonderwall

“I'm only gonna say this once,” Amos said, staring down hard at Prax. “You are it for me. No matter what, I'm here now, and I'll be here at the end.”

Prax looks down at Amos' hands and takes ahold of them. The other man's hands had a slight shake to them and Prax almost wanted to laugh. The hands he held had ended lives without a second thought, but were now shaking at the idea of being turned away. Now, that made Prax want to cry. 

He knew Amos could not always stay -- that if all Prax wanted was the dream version of him; the fighting knight, a hero of the small, then Prax would be left wanting. Amos was just another complicated soul among many in the galaxy. He did what he could and that had to be enough. 

Prax raised Amos' hand to his mouth and pressed his lips against his rough knuckles. The closeness that he had craved from the other man was now no longer a desire, but there was a bittersweetness to it. While Amos was telling him what he wanted, what he needed to hear, he knew that the engineer's home would always be the Roci. The crew would always come first. To be in love with Amos meant being in love with a man whose days were numbered. One day the crew's luck would run out and Amos would be another body spaced into the sun. 

Prax pushed those thoughts away, only wanting to focus on the present. "You take what you can, while you can," Prax said back. He took Amos’ burly face in one of his hands and ran the other hand through Amos’ short hair. The taller man closed his eyes with a deep sigh and pressed his forehead down against the shorter man's. They both closed their eyes, relaxing in the small embrace. Prax could stay in this moment forever. 

"I am yours," Prax whispered, eyes still closed. "I always will be,” he continued. 

Amos opened his eyes and lifted the botanist’s chin with two of his fingers, leaning in closely, almost kissing him. "I'm here," he whispered back. 

Prax closed the gap, kissing him hard and fast. He wanted to show Amos that no one would ever feel this way about him, the way Prax felt about him now. Neither one of them knew what was next or if this was their only shot together. Prax had learned in the search for Mei that you had to leave nothing to chance. Maybe not today, but soon, the Roci would call Amos back home and Prax would be left on his war-torn, home missing his love, not knowing when or if Amos would return. He should have realized by now that life held no guarantees, and only promised uncertainty. Prax wanted to save Amos from an unknown fate, he wanted to give him a home on the ground with Mei and the plants. 

He pulled Amos in tighter as they kissed. Prax thought that if he could physically show him how much he felt for him he could get Amos to stay. All he had to do was ask -- but he wouldn't. 

Prax gently pushed Amos away, ignoring the look of confusion and worry in his eyes. “I want to say --”, he started unsure how to go forward. He had played this moment out in his head countless of times, rehearsing what he would say and do, but now that the time was here, he was at a loss for words. 

He opened his mouth to speak again, but Amos cut him off. 

“Doc,” Amos said, gleaming his big and warm smile. “Get out of your head,” he laughed, placing his large hands around Prax’s face.

Amos was right. The unknown would always be around them, but for now they were here.

**Author's Note:**

> find my mind here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/basic-insticnt40


End file.
